


Prognosis (Diapercember Day 1)

by Acemindbreaker



Series: Nick & Zoldrak [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brain Damage, Canon Disabled Character, Diapercember, Diapers, Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Paralysis, Vampires, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: Nick and Zoldrak were a detective team, hunting down vampire slayers, until a case gone wrong left Nick's mind shattered. Zoldrak is left to pick up the pieces.In this chapter, Zoldrak researches other reports of similarly injured vampires, and Nick gains a new ability.





	Prognosis (Diapercember Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Diapercember Day 1: Wetting A Diaper

Night 8:  
Over the first week at home, Zoldrak made no real progress researching Nick's condition. As best he could tell, no vampire or anyone else had been reported with a similar condition.

  
The closest was a vampire who'd gotten a silver weapon in his eye a hundred years ago, and afterward was blind (even in his uninjured eye) and unable to speak, understand speech or dress himself. He'd experienced some fluctuation in his abilities immediately after the injury, specifically in his balance, bladder control and fine motor coordination. After three months, all three areas stopped being a problem.

For the next six years or so, apparently, he'd made very slow progress. He'd gone from indistinct moaning to speech-like gibberish, and had learned to recognize a few common words, such as 'blood', 'help' and 'bathroom'. His comprehension was still very poor, and he responded the same way to those words regardless of the context. He could put on or remove pants without any snaps, belt or suspenders. In addition, he could tell light from dark and could track slow movement with his one remaining eye, though he still didn't seem to see very clearly. He was also better at navigating without sight, and had learned to use a cane to find his way around.

Unfortunately, that's where the good news ended. His progress had slowed to a stop, and over the next hundred years, he'd learned no more new skills. As best anyone could tell, he'd be at this level for eternity.  
If the same happened to Nick, Zoldrak wouldn't be able to care for him. As a moonlighter, Zoldrak aged slower than humans, but he did age. And moonlighters who became vampires had a lot of problems—inability to leave a certain area, fluctuating intangibility, etc—that would make caring for Nick very difficult indeed. If Snowbird was alive, Zoldrak wouldn't have worried, but the duster had killed Snowbird, most likely in front of Nick.

Nick moaned and Zoldrak looked over at him just as the wetness indicator on Nick's diaper began to change color. He arched and twisted his body, as if trying to escape from his diaper, even though his arms and legs were limp.

“Oh, you know you're wetting yourself?” Zoldrak asked. “That's great, Nick!”

Nick moaned in response. “OK, OK, I'll get you cleaned up.” Zoldrak said.

Zoldrak knew not to get his hopes up. Just because Nick was making progress now didn't mean he'd get better. But this was a spell, not a silver injury, so the outcome wouldn't necessarily be the same. And besides, Zoldrak wouldn't give up searching for a way to reverse it.


End file.
